Reflection
by TheGodfather93
Summary: I believe Sabo is alive, and this is my take on what happened after he was rescued by Dragon, and what I feel his reasons are for not trying to save Ace.


**Reflection**

The wind seems to be stronger than usual today. I wouldn't be surprised if Dragon had something to do with it, especially after hearing about the trouble the Strawhats caused on their return to Sabaody. I chuckle remembering the stories Robin told me about her naive young captain. I still can't believe how much he's grown for the World Government to slap a 400,000,000 beli bounty on him. I'll always remember him as the little boy who chased me and Ace around the forest at home, entertaining us with his strange rubber abilities.

I sigh as I take off my top hat and place it on the table in front of me. Putting my feet up on the table I look around my room. It was simple enough. There was a bed in one corner and a bookshelf in the other. I was never one for fancy accommodations. Probably because of my dislike for nobles. I just can't seem to fathom why a person would fill their house with unnecessary shit just because they had the money to do so.

On the table in front of me was a half open book; one page blank and the other page filled with writing. I'd always wanted to write a book about my adventures as a pirate, but I guess writing it about my adventures as a Revolutionary isn't too bad either. Beside the book was a half empty bottle of sake and a drinking glass. I'm not that keen on sake to be honest, but drinking it reminds me of the pact I made with my two brothers all those years ago.

I sigh again. My two brothers; one of whom happens to be dead, killed by a Marine admiral of all people, and the other one stirring shit right under the World Government's noses. Luffy doesn't know I'm alive. He still thinks I was killed by that bastard Tenryuubito when I set off on my own so long ago. And it's better that way... at least for now. I didn't tell Robin about my relationship with Luffy. It wouldn't be fair if he heard about me from anyone other than myself.

And even if he knew I was alive he'd probably hate me. He'd glare at me from underneath that strawhat and ask me why I didn't show up at Marineford to try and help save Ace. I'd try to explain my reasons but he probably wouldn't have any of it. Luffy thinks in a very straightforward way, and when he has his mind set on something he's stubborn as hell. I remember his personality well from the time I spent with him when we were children, and Robin even confirmed it. But maybe he's changed these two years, become more mature. I won't know until I see him.

Not a day goes by that I don't regret not trying to save Ace. But I couldn't. Dragon wouldn't let me. I protested furiously but the man is just as stubborn as his son. Despairingly I resigned myself to wallow in self pity and sake. But on a clearer head I knew Dragon was right. I was one of his top revolutionaries. I knew things others didn't. Heck, I knew more than Kuma, who Dragon trusted to deceive the World Government. And if I ended up captured and interrogated, there's no telling how damaging it would be to the Revolutionaries.

Dragon is a smart man. He knew Whitebeard had no chance of winning the war. Heck, it took the arrival of a rookie pirate and a bunch of escaped convicts to turn the battle in his tide. As much as I hate to admit it the World Government is powerful. You can't just attack them on a whim. You need years and years of careful planning, calculations by the hundred, and a whole lot of support. Which is why Dragon hasn't attacked them yet. I'd calculate our military force as being twice as powerful as Whitebeard's, and we're still not ready. But I sense a change in the air. The time to strike is near. We just need to hope for a few... external factors to rattle the World Government a bit.

After Dragon and Ivankov saved me from the wreckage of my boat 12 years ago I was thankful, but I also desperately wanted to go back to my brothers. I knew they were worrying about me. Luffy would be devastated, and Ace would take his anger out by doing something reckless. But Dragon saw potential in me. After our chat the night before he knew how I felt about the nobles. He said he'd take me under his wing and teach me the way of the Revolutionaries. He assured me I could use that knowledge to change the world for the better. I still refused, telling him I had to go back to Luffy and Ace. He was surprised to hear that, but it only made him try to convince me even more.

Eventually I agreed. Ace and Luffy were strong, and I knew they'd eventually get over my 'death' and go on to one day become great pirates. But I had to try and change the world my own way. Despite my age I quickly rose through the ranks of the Revolutionaries. It seemed I had a natural affinity for combat and intelligence gathering... I have my brothers to thank for that. It wasn't until a couple of years after I joined the Revolutionaries that I found out Dragon was Luffy's father. Bunny Joe got drunk one night and spilled the beans. I was shocked, and angrily confronted Dragon as to why he never told me. He just said he forgot. The nerve of that man! But I could definitely see the similarities between them.

By the time I was 19 I became Dragon's right hand man. It was also at this time that we heard reports of a rookie pirate taking East Blue by storm. I literally fell off my chair when I saw Luffy's 30,000,000 beli bounty poster, before bursting into laughter. I knew it was only a matter of time before Luffy made his mark on the world. I got drunk that night, and even Dragon joined me for a drink or two. But the surprises didn't stop there.

Luffy then took out Crocodile and his bounty grew. And before I had time to digest that information he'd taken out Enies Lobby and the CP9, and amassed a bounty of 300,000,000 beli. Despite my shock I was swelling with pride. I knew Luffy had it in him to change the world in his own unique way. And he didn't even have to become vicious and bloodthirsty to do it. Many happy nights of partying and an equal number of morning hangovers followed.

But that all changed when we learnt that Ace had been defeated by Blackbeard and sent to Impel Down. I changed. I knew piracy was a dangerous profession, but it was the first time one of my brothers had ever found themselves in such a dire situation. I was desperate to do something, but Dragon convinced me to stay put and see how things played out. I reluctantly agreed, but as soon as I found out Ace's execution date had been set and the Whitebeard Pirates were planning to attack Marineford I wanted to go join in the fight. Once again Dragon didn't let me.

Watching the battle on a Den Den Mushi and not doing anything was one of the hardest things I've ever done. Then when Luffy fell down from the sky I felt as if my heart had stopped. Fear. Anxiety. Pride. I felt all of these emotions in a short space of time as I watched the battle. My focus was broken as the feed was cut, and I resigned to waiting for the newspaper to tell me to result of the battle. When it finally arrived I was devastated. Ace had died and Luffy was missing. I locked myself in my room with a few crates of sake and drank myself silly.

It took the arrival of one of Luffy's nakama; Nico Robin, to break me out of my depression. I was hesitant to approach her at first out of guilt, but when I found out Luffy was alive and well, and was planning to meet up with his crew in two years time, I thought I should take the opportunity to find out what my brother was like.

Robin and I conversed many times, and sometimes we'd talk till the early hours of the morning. I wanted to know all about her adventures and what her crew was like. I was pleased to know that Luffy was well loved by all of his nakama, and the pride in me swelled even more when I found out what he'd go through for them. I tried to keep up a facade of one who was genuinely interested in the Strawhats' travels, but I had a feeling Robin suspected the truth. She was a smart woman.

Eventually the two years passed and it was time for Robin to go back to her crew, and for the Strawhats to make their return to the world of piracy. I had high hopes for them. Robin had grown much stronger during her time with us, and I can only assume the rest of her nakama had undergone similar transformations. I've been to the New World. I knew the dangers it presented. But I had the utmost faith in Luffy and his crew, and I just knew they'd be alright.

I chuckle as I pour myself a glass of sake. I can't wait to hear about what havoc my brother causes in the New World. As I take a sip I feel a tinge of guilt for not making myself known to him all these years and for doing nothing to save Ace. I wish with all my heart I could've gone with Robin to meet him, but I know it isn't the right time. I take my feet off the table, and bringing my glass of sake with my I step out onto the balcony.

The fierce Baltigo wind blows through my hair as I lean over the rails and take another sip. It is not yet time for me to reveal myself to you little brother, but I promise you I will do so soon. And when I do all your questions will be answered. I wish I could join you sooner, and maybe take part in your adventures, but I have my own responsibilities which I just can't forget about.

Down below me an army was gathering. Legions upon legions of troops were moving into formation, practising battle tactics. A war will soon be upon us... a war that will make the Whitebeard War seem like child's play. And we Revolutionaries must do everything we can to prepare. A unanimous and perfectly co-ordinated battle cry came from below me. I smile. We're both doing our very best to change the world Luffy, and it is this path that will cause us to meet up. Until then, follow your dream little brother. Don't let anything deter you. Have adventures, make friends, and just have fun. Because every little thing you do brings the world one step closer to freedom.

**AN: This was the first first-person POV story I've written since primary school, and I think I handled it pretty well. Sabo is one of my favourite characters, and I always wanted to explore the mindset of his character. This was also my submission in One Piece Bay's Literature of the Month contest. Feedback is welcome. Enjoy.**


End file.
